The First Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true blood wish came true…  Sam wishes for a lot of things. This Christmas someone was listening. Rated M for sMut. Fluff alert!


**The First Day of Christmas**

**On the first day of Christmas my true blood wish came true…**

**This is Sookie/Sam but there are many more pairings to come.**

**This is the first in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

Sookie admired the Christmas decorations that Sam had hung around Merlotte's. The bar had a very festive feel and she was enjoying the welcome reminder that it was the holiday season.

With Gran dead, and Jason busy with his own life, Christmas had been beginning to look quite dismal. She wasn't even sure if she was going to do Christmas dinner. So walking in to work and finding the ceiling hung with tinsel and baubles gave her a pleasantly warm feeling.

Heading to the back office where the staff kept their belongings, and where bar owner Sam Merlotte did most of his paper work, Sookie prepared to start her shift. She found an apron hanging from the shelf where she stored her bag. Lifting it up she laughed out loud as she took in the design. It was made to look like an elf's outfit and had a badge painted on it saying "Santa's little helper".

"I thought you'd like it," a voice came from behind her. Sookie turned, the apron still in her hands, and found Sam watching her from the edge of his desk. A laugh tore past Sookie's lips and she couldn't contain the giggle that followed it.

"Sam, I think you're getting _very _into the whole Christmas thing." She giggled, taking in his outfit.

Sam Merlotte sat there, a warm smile on his lips as he watched Sookie look at him. He was glad he was bringing her this joy. He'd seen the sadness about her as Christmas had approached and he'd been determined to bring back the happiness of it to her.

"I thought it added a nice touch," he grinned, looking down at the red felt suit.

"_Santa, _Sam?" Sookie giggled. She had to admit that he did look very sweet in his polyester Santa suit. Sam shrugged, his face still half covered by the white beard.

"Well the Grinch didn't seem appropriate." He gave his chin a scratch, his blue eyes still on Sookie. "Put it on." He urged, gesturing to her apron. With a grin, Sookie looped the apron over her neck. Feeling a flush of warmth as she felt Sam's eyes on her, she looked up at him.

"Tie it for me?" She asked, softly, her voice breathy. Sam caught her gaze and smiled beneath his beard. He nodded quickly and moved behind her. His fingers lightly caressed the small of Sookie's back as he tied the apron strings. He rested them there for a second, feeling her heat through the material of her t shirt. He held his breath as Sookie slowly turned to face him.

"Looks good," he whispered, his voice feeling thick in his throat. Sookie gave him a wide smile. She looked down at the apron, her hands flaring the side.

"Well, I guess I better get to work. Otherwise my boss might think I was slacking off." She looked up at Sam again, finding him still gazing at her. She paused for a moment before moving to leave.

"There's one more thing," Sam said, reaching out to hold her arm. Sookie stopped and looked at him quizzically. Sam was grinning. Sookie felt herself tense, wondering what was going on. When Sam sensed her unease he pointedly looked up. Sookie's eyes followed his.

"Mistletoe?" She said unnecessarily. She looked back at Sam, his grin becoming infectious as he held her gaze. Was he intending on kissing her?

"Well, it is tradition." Sam smiled, unconsciously licking his lips. Sookie's eyes followed the move. All of a sudden she felt nervous. She and Sam had a spark, of this she was aware. But to be standing there, in his office, under a mistletoe and _knowing _he was about to kiss her - she felt the butterflies doing kick flips in her stomach.

Sam leant forward ever so slowly, giving Sookie ever chance to back out. Their lips were almost touching, he could feel her hot breath on his cheek, when she stiffened.

"Wait." Sookie spoke, her voice urgent. Sam pulled back, unable to hide his disappointment. His eyes sought hers, his concern kicking in, even as his libido was doing flip flops.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," he started to apologise. Sookie stopped him with a finger against his lips. Sam longed to take that finger into his mouth.

"I am _not _going to kiss you wearing that beard." Sookie smiled, her tone playful. Sam's grin crept back across his face. Slowly, he lifted his hand and pulled the beard down. Sookie giggled as Sam's face was exposed, his stubbly cheeks dark in contrast to the white fluff of the Santa beard.

"Much better," she murmured, moving in. Sam closed the gap, his lips closing in over hers. Both caught their breath as they felt their lips join, a spark exploding between them. Sam's tongue sought entrance to Sookie's mouth and when she parted her lips he quickly sought hers out and they tangled together.

His hands crept up her back, tracing her spine until they tangled in her hair. Sookie melted into Sam's kiss. Her body was flush with his and she could feel his hardness against her stomach. She felt the rush of wetness that flooded her as she realised how aroused Sam was. She wanted him.

Pulling back to catch their breath, Sam took in Sookie's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She was glorious. He wanted her so badly. He was aware that she could feel his hardness, and he had noticed that she was pressing against him insistently. Slowly he guided her back towards his desk. Sookie allowed him to, her hands tracing his muscular chest through the suit. When she felt the desk hit the backs of her legs they stopped.

Sam's lips found hers again and they lost themselves in the kiss. Sookie sighed when Sam's tongue settled into an unmistakable rhythm. As his hips joined in with his tongue, Sookie felt her knees going weak. She mewled into Sam's mouth, her hands clutching him as her legs turned to jelly. Sam caught her up and lifted her, placing her on the desk.

Sookie gasped as Sam pressed his body between her legs, holding her tightly to him. He was being very in charge; a side of him that she didn't often get to see. She found it very sexy.

"Sam," she moaned, allowing him to trail his lips along her neck. She felt his fingers inching up under her t shirt. Pulling back she reached to take off the apron and shirt. Sam's firm hands stopped her.

Sookie gave him a puzzled look.

"Just the shirt." Sam breathed, his eyes blazing. "Leave the apron on."

Sookie paused momentarily before nodding. She allowed Sam to work the shirt off without removing the elf apron. His fingers made short work of her bra and she felt them caressing her hardened nipples. Gasping, Sookie dug her fingers into Sam's hair as his head dipped to suckle her nipples through the material of the apron.

She could feel her wetness flooding in her pants and felt that she was on the verge of an orgasm, from his lips alone. She couldn't wait until she felt _all _of him. Her hands settled on the waistband of the garishly red suit. Her legs wrapped around the back of Sam's, pulling him towards her. Her fingers were twisting in his hair. There was a low keening noise filling the room and it took her a moment to realise it was her.

Sam suckled harder, feeling that Sookie was about to topple over the edge. His hand slid between them and pressed into her centre through her pants. He found her sweet spot and massaged, while drawing her nipple into his mouth and suckling roughly. Sookie's legs jerked around him and she moaned the sweetest moan he'd ever heard as she came.

Releasing her nipple, he pulled back and watched her as she came down. His smile didn't go unnoticed. Sookie gave him a very sated glare before leaning forward and kissing him. Sam returned the kiss gladly, his hands still caressing Sookie. He worked the button of her pants and pulled the zipper. Sookie raised her hips to allow Sam to pull down her pants and panties.

Sam took her in as she sat there in nothing but the elf apron. His cock throbbed painfully. Sookie's hands reached for him, pulling him to her, wanting to feel him against her. Sam stopped her, reaching to remove the Santa suit.

"No," Sookie murmured, her hands holding his. "Leave it on." Sam smiled, finding it all very kinky. "Just take this off." Sookie pulled on the elastic cord of the beard, lifting it from around his neck and up and over his head. Sam reached down, pulling down the pants enough to free his straining cock. Sookie watched his moves, her mouth watering as she took in his hard length. She reached out her hand to caress him, causing Sam to groan. They both looked as her slight fingers traced over his erection, massaging the pre cum back into the swollen flesh. Sam found his hips thrusting into her gentle touches. He didn't want to lose himself in her hand.

Taking her face in his hands he moved closer between her thighs. Sookie guided his length towards her dripping centre. With a slow thrust, Sam buried himself in Sookie's heat. Both groaned as they were joined. All those years of sexual tension and longing were being combined right then and there and cumulating into a sudden explosion of passion. Sam was unable to control his hips as they began to thrust, drawing delicious little gasps out of Sookie.

Her legs wrapped around Sam's hips, her feet urging him deeper. Sam was holding her body upright against him as he withdrew and plunged back into her soaking depths. His muscles were tense as he controlled himself. He didn't want to come just yet. But Sookie's tightness, her muscles clenching around him, were pushing him towards completion.

"Sookie," Sam moaned into her, his hips pounding her into the desk. Sookie's hands clutched at him, her breath hitching.

"Yes Sam!" She moaned, her nails digging into his back as her thighs started to quiver. "Please!" She urged him to go deeper, her body arching back onto the desk.

Sam looked down at her beautiful body before him. Her breasts were tantalising underneath the apron. Her hair was chaos as it spread across the desk and her tightness was milking him insistently. Feeling himself falling over the edge, Sam reached between them and felt for Sookie's sweet bud. Flicking his thumb over it several times he felt her shudder and tumble over the edge into ecstasy. Her muscles clenching around him pulled him over and Sam moaned his release as he shot his seed deep into Sookie's accepting body.

They stay that way for several long minutes, both trying to catch their breath. Sookie laid out on the desk. Sam standing, his hands on her hips, his pants hanging low and his softening cock still inside her nubile body.

Slowly, he felt feeling return to his legs and felt more confident in his ability to move. Withdrawing from her, he smiled as he pulled Sookie up to him. They kissed, slowly, passionately. Finally, Sam pulled away, pulling his pants up. He reached for Sookie's clothes and helped her dress. As she slid from the desk Sam caught her and kissed her again, gentle this time.

They smiled at each other.

"That sure was some mistletoe kiss," Sookie grinned.

**Hope you enjoyed! Nice little piece of smut! Keep an eye out for The Second Day of Christmas! And please, do review! Make my Christmas merry and bright!**


End file.
